


Kara

by newtothis95



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtothis95/pseuds/newtothis95
Summary: Out of nowhere, it seems, comes a woman with incredible strength Earth has never seen before. Along with the Avengers, she saves New York city from an alien attack. Will the Avengers except her as one of their own? Or will her mysterious past inhibit her acceptance to the group? Will they ever find out who Kara truly is? This story grapples with the ideas of fear, friendship and betrayal, will some romance sprinkled in.





	1. 1

I was so young when they came, but I still remember it. I went out into this field outside my village every day and ran and played while my parents were at work. I was in that field when they came to G’mai. I just remember the sky lighting up to shades and colors I had never seen it turn before. Purples and pinks, blues and black. I remember being transfixed by it. It was close to where I was, so I went towards it. I remember this huge, imposing space ship, coming out of the colors in the sky. It came and landed, and it whipped the wind and I remember feeling like it would push me over. These men came out of the ship, men of all kinds and colors. I had never met a people other than the G’mai. Some of them looked like me and my people- some of them looked like monsters and gods from our legends. But even so, I wasn’t scared. The men talked among themselves, until they fell silent. I realized they saw me. A man came over to me. He was huge, larger than any man or beast I had ever seen. He knelt in front of me, and he held out his hand to me, and I took it. A beautiful and new adventure waited for me. I knew I just had to reach out and grab it.

When we boarded his ship, I was in awe. I looked and studied everything. I was so curious. I was brought into a room full of food, the most delicious and abundant food I had ever seen, and I remember the feeling of being full for the first time. I wasn’t scared even for a moment. I wasn’t even scared when all the men loaded onto the ship and we began lifting higher and higher into the sky. We went above the clouds and into the stars, and I stood in awe of it all. I only started to feel fear when I looked out the window towards my planet getting smaller and smaller and seeing my planet become a flash, a blinding light of an explosion. And it was gone. 

 

 

Kara sat in a seminar for her graduate biochemistry course. A guest lecturer droned on about a topic she had already studied on her own. She knew the material from hours of pre-lecture reading last night. Her pencil dropped from her hand to her desk. Realizing that she wouldn’t be taking notes this afternoon, she let her eyes drift through the room, from one face to the other. Her eyes trailed to the window and stopped. She caught her breath. Through her view from the window, she could see the majority of New York city sprawled out in the distance, and there in the sky, a portal opening. It started small, familiar colors of pinks, blues, and black, pushing the sky and clouds out of its way to reveal the expanse of space close enough for the birds to touch. Then came the sounds: the booms and screeches of technology and life forms Earth had yet to know. The boom aroused the other graduate students and they started to gather at the window. Smaller spaceships started zooming out of the portal and weaving into the streets and around the high-rises below. Then, an enormous machine was birthed through the portal above, groaning with every twist and turn. The machine was larger than a building and the sight of it sent the students screaming from the room. Kara stood up from her seat. Fuck… she thought, aliens.

Running out of the building and down the hill and through the tall trees, Kara knew she had to get downtown. She ran and each of her footsteps pounded and shook the ground. She didn’t care if she revealed her identity and abilities to the humans, all she cared about was the people down on the streets, being killed or injured without even a hope. She had seen these machines before, and she had seen what they had done in battle to those standing in their way. Her paces quickened to 100 mph, then 120. Within minutes she reached the city and rushed to the heart of it. Sirens sounded as police cars speed and tanks rolled in through the city streets, all guns aimed and firing on the metal beast. Kara knew these human guns wouldn’t even make a scratch. The metal on these ships were stronger than the metal on earth. As she charged toward it, a man in a red metal suit flew over her head. CRASH! into the monster, leaving a dent but barely slowing it down. He flew back and started shooting missiles at it that came from his shoulders and his hands. These had no effect, and the beast continued to crash through the city, tearing out chunks of buildings as it snaked through. Kara knew she had to stop it. She quickly looked around her for sure footing, then, with the power of hundred men, she ran towards the beast and leapt into the air bringing her fists down onto the nose of the ship, crushing the metal beneath it and bringing it down: SLAM against the earth. With the head of it driven into the street, the tail followed, being compacted and crushed into itself. Kara, having ridden the thing down to the ground with her fists still against it, she dug her heels into asphalt to try to slow it down. She could feel the paved road being dug up beneath her and the beast as it slowed and stopped, the rest of it landing on the earth with a labored THUD and CRASH. Kara stepped back and examined it. It was unmoving, and she determined that it was disabled. “What the fuck?” A voice behind Kara made her whip her head around. A woman with striking red hair and a black body suit stood there with eye wide, she had seen the whole feat. The metal armored man landed beside her. Coolly he looked at Kara and asked, “Who are you?” Kara didn’t have time to answer, and they couldn’t wait for one. Goblin-like aliens riding car sized space crafts zoomed around them. With a quick nod of his head, the man was off, flying over them and pulling goblins off their rides one at a time. The woman waited until a craft was heading toward her and she jumped on top of a car and off it onto the craft, throwing the alien off and piloting it herself. More space crafts zoomed towards Kara, and with one jump she reached up and grabbed the nose of the craft and sent in straight into the ground. She continued to catch and throw down the aliens and their carriers. She ran through the streets, taking out every hostile she came across. She saw another spaceship, larger than the ones the aliens rode on, in front of her. She started for it when a green flash came out roaring in front of her. He jumped 30 feet into the air, slamming his whole body against spaceship, sending into an explosion and crash landing. Unfazed and unhurt, the green giant continued to run and jump, smashing everything in his path.  
The red man flew in front of Kara, “There’s another one.”  
Kara looked up towards the portal, “Yeah, I see it. Its too high for me to get to.”  
“Then I guess I’ll have to bring it closer.” With that he was off and towards the sky. He shot at the second oversized beast of a spaceship, damaging it little, but enough to get it to want to take him out. It followed him down out of the sky. Kara knew it wouldn’t get close enough to the ground for her to get to. She ran to a building close to her and tug her fingers into the metal of the building and started climbing up. She scaled the high rise to the top and just as the beast pasted by below, she leapt on to the top of it, and with one punch to its center, it broke apart, midair. The metal beast crashed into the earth taking Kara with it. When the aliens all saw their last mother ship taken down, they retreated back through the portal. In the middle of the wreckage, with the dust starting to clear and with the eyes of the city on her, Kara emerged.


	2. Chapter 2

He told me he saved me. He held me and comforted me as I looked at my planet, my home, everything I loved- be destroyed. “I saved you from that” he told me. And I had no reason not to believe him. 

 

Kara sat on a white leather sofa and looked around the room idly. An impressive home bar sat to the right of her, and to her left was floor to ceiling windows, revealing a much-coveted view of New York city. She was in the Stark Industries tower, and the view from it should have been the most interesting thing to look at. However, in front of Kara sat a god, dressed in golden armor and a crimson cape. “What did you say your name was again?” Kara asked in an awkward attempt to make conversation. A deep voice came from the bearded god, “My name is Thor Odinson, God of Thunder.”  
Kara nodded, and returned her view out the window. She knew they were talking about her in whispers from the other room. She could sense it, and every so often, one of them would raise their voice and she could hear her name being spoken.   
After the battle, the red suited man had introduced himself to her. He was Tony Stark, a billionaire here in New York, as well as a mechanical genius, designing and building the suit that allowed him to fly and shoot missiles. He used to design weapons, but this time he turned himself into the weapon. But of course, Kara knew who he was. He was something of a legend not only in New York, but all over the country. Word of him and his band of superhuman colleagues had even spread to other planets. Stark had invited Kara back to the tower to get to know her, although Kara quickly realized it was more so to determine how much of a threat she and her powers might be.   
“Your strength is exceptional, I have never seen nor beheld such strength before,” Thor’s deep voice interrupting Kara’s thoughts, “Except, of course, from myself as I wield Mjölnir.” Kara cocked her head to the side in confusion. Thor held up the hammer in his hand as reply. They had been sitting in silence over 15 minutes. Kara was grateful for a bit of conversation. “So, are you one of them? The ‘Avengers’?” Kara asked, again already knowing the answer.   
“Yes. As prince of Asgard, I am deemed to be protector of the nine realms. Earth is one of them, thus it is my duty to protect it.”  
“Then how come you aren’t in the meeting room with the rest of them? Do you have orders to babysit me?”  
“The God of Thunder does not take orders!” Thor boomed in pride, then softened, “It’s just that I do not feel the need to discuss all matters to no end. I leave that to the humans. Earth is not my home, so I leave the decisions for earth to them.”  
“Earth isn’t my home either.” Kara replied, returning he gaze out the window. Thor looked intently at her, “Then, where do you come from?”   
Interrupting them before she could answer, Stark entered the room, beside him the one they called Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and a man Kara couldn’t place. The captain walked straight up to her with an outstretched hand and Kara stood to greet him. Shaking her hand, the captain said, “I’ve just been briefed on what went down out there, I’m just sorry I didn’t get a chance to see it for myself. I was fighting my own batch of aliens when I saw those giant ships go down. I wondered who in the heck could have brought down beasts like those, and imagine my surprise when--- anyway, it’s good to meet you. I’m Steve.”   
“I’m Kara. Its good to meet you too. I’ve learned all about you in school. My history professor loves you. I can’t believe I am actually meeting you.”  
“So, wait, you have heard about this guy who fought in one war, but not a literal god of myth and legend, who has defeated countless foes across the realms?” Thor stood in disbelief.  
The other man Kara didn’t recognize introduced himself, as the group collectively ignored Thor’s question. “Hi, I’m Bruce. We didn’t get a chance to meet before.”  
Kara shook his hand, “Yeah, I don’t think I saw you during the fight down there.”  
Bruce smiled a little embarrassed and glanced at the floor before replying, “Yeah, you might have met the other guy—” “Big, green, smashing,” Tony cut in, “Kara, I think we need to talk. We need to know who you are and what the hell was going on down there.”  
“I have seen some unbelievable things in my life…” Black Widow, the woman who had joined in the fight against the aliens, added walking towards the semicircle of curious heroes forming around Kara, “but what you did takes the cake.”   
Stark continued, “How is it possible for a human to have that kind of strength and indestructability? I mean, I saw a couple thousand-ton piece of machinery crash on to you, and you stood up without a scratch.” The group of Avengers stood around Kara, waiting for her response. Before she could answer, Thor’s voice came from the other side of the room “It is because she is not human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just a casual fan of the MCU, and I want to incorporate some of the characters into my story. However, it will mostly be focused on Kara, my own character. I have the rest of the story planned out, I just hope Ill be able to finish writing it. I hope through trying to tell this story that I develop and strengthen my writing style. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

He raised me. He called me daughter and I called him father. I was his first child, and his expectations were always the highest with me. He trained me and taught me everything I know. He taught me how to punch, kick, and defend myself. He also trained me in how to take down my enemy… he taught me how to kill. We would train everyday together. He raised me to be a warrior- a soldier and taught me obedience and how to follow his commands. As I grew older, I learned what would happen and the consequences if I disobeyed… 

 

For the first hour, the questions came in rapid fire:  
“Where were you born?”  
“How did you get your powers?”  
“When did you come to Earth?”   
“Why did you help us?”

“I was born on a planet called G’mai… Everyone of my people have strength like I do, it’s just how we are… I came to Earth with my parents long ago. Our planet was destroyed, and we wandered the galaxy until we found solace on earth… I helped because I could, because it was the right thing to do.” Kara answered all the questions the avengers had. The questioning continued throughout the next few days, although sporadically and sprinkled through long breaks of eating and sleeping. After the initial questions, Tony felt his curiosity about Kara mostly satisfied, if not his trust in her. He suggested dinner, and the group heartily concurred. Before they left for the dining room, Kara added sincerely, sensing some of the group still had questions they didn’t have answers to yet, “I’ve heard stories about you, about all of you. How you have helped the world when they needed you most. I want to do that, I want to help people. You know, give back to the world that has given me so much. I never thought I would actually get to meet you guys. But now that I have… if I can be of use to you again… I would really like to.”   
When their meal had finished, Tony offered for her to stay in the tower with the rest of the group over the next few days so they could get to know each other more. There was a lot to do for the avengers, post battle, including strategy meetings with S.H.I.E.L.D. to figure out what caused this alien attack and what they can do next time to prevent this. In this area, Kara was able to offer some help. She recounted seeing these machines once before and described the devastation they had caused then. She told them the planet the aliens came from. Most of the meetings, however, were classified, leaving Kara free to roam the floors of the Stark tower. Pepper even gave Kara a tour of the more interesting (and open to the public eye) parts of Stark Industries. Other than wandering around, Kara filled up her days getting caught up on the lectures and readings she had been missing these last three days. On the fourth day, the meetings started wrapping up and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were gone for good. The day before they left, they had also questioned---more of interrogated--- Kara. She figured they were a little pissed about not being aware of a highly skilled and dangerous alien on Earth for the past few years. 

Kara sat alone in the kitchen off of the living areas for a few of those staying in the tower.  
“Good morning.” Natasha said, causing Kara’s head to spring up from her bowl of cereal, catching her breath. Kara made a mental note that Natasha walks super quietly. “Oh! Hi. Good morning! I didn’t hear you walk in.” Kara smiled, embarrassed having been caught off guard.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Nat gave a sweet smile and reached for a banana from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter.   
“Oh, that’s ok,” Kara waved off the apology as chewed another bit of cereal, “I heard you used to be a spy… I’m sure you’re used to sneaking up on people.” Nat threw her head back and laughed. “Yeah, you could say that,” She answered.   
“What’s so funny?” just then Steve walked in the kitchen having just came back from a run. He got a bottle of water out of the fridge, still a little out of breath.   
“I scared Kara,” Nat said still grinning.  
The captain let out a little snort, “Yeah, get used to that. It’s a pretty common occurrence around here.”  
Kara smiled back at the captain, then, looking around, realized Natasha had left as stealthily as she had come. Steve set a pan on the stove and took out nearly a dozen eggs.  
“So,” Kara started between another bite, “You six all live here, like all the time?”   
“HA!” Steve turned his head to reply from where he was cracking his breakfast, “No, can you imagine? No, I think that would get old real fast.”  
“Really?” Kara continued, “Cause I feel like it could be fun. Living together with your work buddies. They don’t seem so bad.”  
“Yeah, no, we get along alright. But it’s better to just keep our interactions work related a brief. Tony especially can get to be a bit much.”  
“You and Tony don’t get along?”   
“We just have very different ideas and ways of doing things. He likes living in his tower, I prefer my apartment in Brooklyn.”  
Kara nodded, Steve returned to his eggs. She took her bowl to the sink, and before leaving the kitchen she added, “I think… if I was a part of a group like this, if I had friends like you, I don’t think I’d ever want to leave.” 

Steve looked down, dishing his eggs before going to sit at the table. He thought back to the day he met Kara… 

“Who did you say took down those ships?” Steve asked in disbelief, mouth agape. He stood around an oval table in one of Stark’s meeting rooms. His uniform was torn and frayed in a few places, and his muscles ached. He gave everything he had out there- left it all on the battle field. He was proud of his team that day. He remembered seeing and hearing the big ships go down and figuring it was Hulk or Stark, or maybe a combined effort from them, that defeated the giants.   
“A girl,” Tony replied, “A baby: early twenties.”   
“That’s impossible.” The cap replied, still in disbelief, “Who is she?”  
“She said her name is S’kara. Goes by Kara.” Tony used the tablet in his hands to pull up a digital profile and dragged it with two fingers to appear on a large screen in the room.   
“She has been enrolled in the university for the past three years,” Bruce continued, “She finished her undergrad in two years, and is almost done her masters. Biochem.”  
Steve looked up at her profile. It was short, containing very little information and a single photo from university ID. “This is pretty much all we have on her… JARVIS is running a few facial recognition programs to see if she pops up under other aliases.” Tony added.  
“That’s her?” Steve said, pointing to the picture, “Wow… she is beautiful. Did she look like that during the whole fight?” A confused silence kind of fell on the group as they pondered the captains question. Natasha subtly rolled her eyes. “I mean,” he continued, “she didn’t like… hulk out?”  
“No,” Bruce answered, slight irritation in his voice, “She hasn’t been experimenting with gamma rays as far as we are aware.”   
“Why are we just standing around talking about her? We need to go look for her, find her, and ask her these questions ourselves.”  
“Steve, she is here. She is right outside.” Tony said, motioning to the living room.  
“She’s here?” Steve exclaimed.   
“Don’t worry,” Tony said, “Thor and JARVIS are keeping an eye on her. If she moves, we’ll know about it.”  
“I don’t know if it’s a good idea that she is here,” Natasha started, worrying her brow, “she dangerous, she could be capable of a lot more than we realize.”  
Bruce smiled up at Nat, “I’m dangerous too, yet you seem to keep me around.”  
Nat rolled her eyes again, not so subtly this time.   
“Yeah, sure, she is highly capable, but she is one of the good guys. She was on our side of the fight, right? So I’m not sure why we are so suspicious of her.” Steve said, looking around the room for agreement.   
“It’s more complicated than that. There is a lot more than just the good guys and bad guys, there’s also a whole lot of bastards in between. I think our goal is to find out her motives: why she helped us and what her next move is.”  
Steve glared at Tony. He hated being talked down to, and Tony seemed to do it the best of anyone he’d met so far, “Well, you guys keep talking about unknown, I’m going to actually go meet her and see if I can get some answers.”


End file.
